Ice Prince
by Evita the Akita
Summary: He is made of peace and war, joy and despair, icy fear and flaming rage, tender love and bitter envy, harmless mischief and lethal lies. He is Loki Odinson, born a monster, raised a prince, and slowly becoming both.
1. Kiss My Eyes

_**Ice Prince**_

_**NOTES: **Hello, Thor fandom! I'm taking a sojourn from the American Idiot fandom in order to write some Loki. What will follow here will be a series of short, Loki-centric fics ranging from sad to funny and anything in between. They won't go in chronological order; rather, they'll be written and posted as inspiration strikes. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated and make me write more. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for what I should write about in a future chapter, go for it and suggest. : )_

**_RATINGS: _**_Will range from K to T depending on the chapter. It shouldn't get up to M, but should that happen, you shall be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES: <strong>Baby!Loki is too precious.

**RATING: **K+

**CHARACTERS: **Loki and vague Odin

**Kiss My Eyes**

Everything is loud and cold and screaming. This is all he knows. He feels everything. He understands nothing, and he is scared. He cries and screams and knows not for what or why. Nothing has ever answered before. His mother is dead. His father has left him to die. He is tiny, he is impure, and he is cold. Crying doesn't mend anything. Crying can't take away the noise, or the cold, and he's _so cold_. Yet all he can do is cry. A few days old, and ice and tears and war are all that he knows.

He then knows something else. He is lifted through the icy air, crying still because no one has ever shown him how to stop. Then…he is warm. He has never felt warmth until now, cupped in the strongest, gentlest hands of all nine Realms. It washes through him, it quiets his screams, and he finally knows what it is he has always cried for. It opens his little eyes, which are no longer filled with ice, but with something new. He doesn't understand what it is that he sees, but he knows that it frightens him not. For the first time in his tiny life, he smiles.


	2. And Lay Me To Sleep

**NOTES: **Odin regrets the loss of his younger son and reflects on what he could never tell him. (Again, baby!Loki is precious. As is twoyearold!Thor.)

**RATING: **K+ for angst

**CHARACTERS: **POV Odin; mentions of Loki, Thor, and Frigga

* * *

><p><strong>And Lay Me To Sleep<strong>

There was never any time to tell him. There was never a time to say how beautifully he'd smiled when feeling warmth for the first time.

How he'd fallen asleep to the motion of the horse for the entire journey back on the Rainbow Bridge after fitfully crying in the Bifrost.

How Frigga had been so hesitant, yet in barely a day's time, could hardly bring herself to set him down.

How he and his new elder brother had first uneasily greeted each other, wide eyes filled with quiet trepidation until Thor, unprompted, reached out and let a tiny hand grasp his fingers.

How fitting he'd looked wrapped in the soft, gold-threaded blankets of a prince, sleeping peacefully near the brother who had outgrown them.

There was no time to tell him of the love that his parents would always have for him, a love they'd held since the first time he'd ever come home.

There was no chance for him to know the unending strength of the love held by his brother, a strength Odin could always recognize and Loki could never comprehend until it was too late.

All he knew, all he was told, was of frost and abandonment and lies.

He needed to know, he needed to know everything, but too late came too quickly and Odin, with all his knowledge of time, was powerless to stop it.


	3. Two of a Kind

**NOTES: **The thought of Loki and Thor training together as young adults was too potentially amusing a concept to pass up exploring... Magic versus muscle can get a little out of hand sometimes. Many thanks to Jodie of Suburbia (read her things plz) as always for being my canon checker, skeptometer, and co-concept-developer. :D

**RATING: **K+ for the aftermath of roughhousing erring on the side of violence

**CHARACTERS: **Loki and Thor

* * *

><p><strong>Two of a Kind<strong>

Loki was spread-eagled on the ground, colors swimming in his eyes despite the fact that they were clenched shut. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten there, but he assumed it had something to do with his feeling like his nose had been torn off. A smattering of disproportionately agitated grumbling from across the room reminded him of just who and what had deposited him into this compromising position.

"You set me on _fire_…"

"…I think you've broken my face…"

"I swear, the next time you try to roast me alive–"

"…I think you've broken my face…"

" –I will _throw you_ from the nearest window – _damn you_, my hair's burnt off…"

"…ugh…"

"Oh, stop whining! Is it too much for you to simply act like a man for once in your – oh…erm…you're…bleeding…onto the floor…just a bit…"

Loki braved opening his eyes to glare up at the bleary form of his brother. "Thank you for informing me…"

"Here." Thor extended his hand to drag an unsteady Loki to his feet. "Mother will not be pleased if that stains the carpet…"

"It would be my fault, wouldn't it?" Loki mumbled, holding onto his brother's shoulder, still unable to see straight through the throbbing pain in his nose.

"Stop whining…" Thor repeated, simultaneously rolling his eyes and leading the injured party to the nearest washroom.


End file.
